A normal Day
by 0FoX0
Summary: Una mañana como otra cualquiera ¿Verdad?
1. Capitulo 1

**Era un día como otro cualquiera**

**Una cálida tarde para ser exactos, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, sin una nube a la vista, y la brisa soplaba suavemente entre los árboles causando una ambiente casi perfecto, realmente era un día de paz, un día de esos en los que parece el mundo se para y tan solo se dedica a contemplar el pasar de los minutos, un día de esos en los que a uno no le apetece otra cosa mas que relajarse tranquilamente y no hacer nada.**

**Y la verdad es que la gran mayoría de los habitantes de la Residencia Femenina Hinata habían decidido casi por unanimidad y en un pacto no hablado, el tomarse ese día para descansar y evadirse cada una de la realidad de la manera que mejor le conviniese. No era día lectivo, por lo que Naru Narusegawa, ya como nueva estudiante de la universidad Todai de Tokio y sin ningún examen o trabajo que implicase el estudiar, había decidido irse a la ciudad para hacer unas compras. Mitsune Konno, mas familiarmente conocida como Kitsune, hacia buena gala de su fama como bebedora compulsiva, y yacía en su habitación durmiendo la borrachera de la noche anterior entre un autentico maremagnum de botellas. **

**Kaolla Su y Shinobu Maehara, disfrutaban placidamente de la tarde jugando a videojuegos en el salón con una consola que la primera de había comprado recientemente, era uno de esos pequeños momentos en los que Shinobu se evadía de todo, y simplemente se dedicaba a hacer el vago y disfrutar, realmente disfrutaría mas, si no fuera porque cada vez que miraba hacia la, cada vez mas grande, pila de bolsas de comida basura y latas de refresco que se iban amontonando por el sofá y la mesa. Se daba cuenta de que después, seria ella la que tendría que limpiarlo. Pero, de momento, se dedicaba a disfrutar de ese día de descanso.**

**Motoko Aoyama, a pesar del maravilloso día que hacia, y a pesar de que gustosamente hubiera accedido a pasarse el día entero tirada en su futon durmiendo, o simplemente escribiendo para sus relatos cortos. Hizo de tripas corazón y como y era costumbre, se había dedicado a entrenar todo el día. Para después pasarse unas cuantas horas relajándose en las aguas termales, el problema fue que, como era de esperar, cierto hombre, encargado del cuidado y mantenimiento de la residencia, y que en esos momentos estaba reparando el tejado de la misma. Fue a resbalar con una de las tejas que estaban sueltas cayendo de pleno en las aguas termales para su desgracia, y por que no reconocerlo, ocio de nuestra samurai, siendo recompensado por un bonito viaje aéreo hacia un lugar desconocido.**

**De esos hechos hacia ya una hora, y como el resto de la casa pareció no enterarse de ese hecho, o mejor dicho, no lo tomo en cuenta al ser algo normal, nadie se preocupo por el estado de la persona que de un tiempo a esta parte había estado haciendo el hombre bala. Motoko por su parte, decidida a tomarse un breve descanso, se dispuso cambiarse a sus ropas de calle e ir a tomar una Té a la casa de Te de Haruka para relajarse.**

**Se encontraba ya en la entrada del local, dispuesta a entrar, cuando oyó un extraño quejido, proveniente del interior, al parecer de un hombre. Mas por precaución que por curiosidad, decidió acercarse lentamente al lugar del que provenía la voz, tranquilamente y sin ser descubierta. De todas formas, no había nadie en el local por lo que, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que ella hiciera. Así pues se acerco a la habitación, según se acercaba, pudo notar que en su interior se estaba llevando a cabo una conversación entre un hombre y una mujer, siendo esta ultima probablemente Haruka, también se fijo otro pequeño detalle, y es que en el suelo y acabando en la puerta de la habitación, había una pequeña hilera de lo que parecía sangre. Ante tal pensamiento, Motoko se apresuro a la puerta, asomando sus ojos en la pequeña hilera que dejaba al no estar del todo cerrada, no era muy grande, pero lo justo para poder ver con claridad lo que sucedía hay dentro, y lo que vio la dejo totalmente helada.**

**Efectivamente, Haruka estaba en dicha habitación, intacta, lo que en un principio le causo un tremendo alivio a Motoko al ver que no era la dueña de la sangre que había visto. Sin embargo, su acompañante en dicha estancia, no era nada mas y nada menos que Keitaro Urashima, encargado del dormitorio femenino, y a quien, una hora antes, había mandado volando con dirección desconocido. Y si, efectivamente, la sangre era suya. Keitaro se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, sin camisa, esta yacía a su lado echa jirones y empapada en sangre, sangre que provenía de una herida bastante grande que se encontraba en un lateral de la espalda de Keitaro, y que Haruka estaba cosiendo cuidadosamente, de hay provenían los quejidos.**

**Motoko era incapaz de salir de su asombro, y fue por eso que se quedo paralizada, incapaz de moverse, y por ende, escuchando una conversación que, tal vez. Y solo tal vez, nunca debería hacer escuchado.**

**-Oye, oye, ¿quieres hacer el favor de no quejarte tanto?, así vas a atraer la atención de mi clientela**

**-Pero si tienes el bar vació, dudo mucho que nadie se vaya a enterar-replico Keitaro- además si pusieras un poquito mas de cuidado en lo que haces, tal vez no me quejaría tanto**

**-¿Ah si?, ¿pues que te parece si la próxima vez te haces tu solo los remiendos?, además la ultima vez no te escuche quejarte una sola vez**

**Motoko estaba cada vez mas confundida **_**"¿la ultima vez?, ¿es que ha habido mas veces?"**_

_**-**_**La ultima vez solo fueron 2 puntos, y no gracias, prefiero aguantar esto que tener que practicar punto de cruz con mis heridas, por cierto, ¿me pasas un cigarro?- Esto sorprendió a Motoko**

**-Sabes, pasas demasiado tiempo con Seta, voy a tener que hablar seriamente con él por engancharte a este vicio-no obstante le paso y encendió un cigarrillo**

**-Mira quien fue a hablar, no es por nada, pero que digas eso cuando estas todo el día con un cigarrillo en la boda, no sirve de mucho-paro para dar una calada- el no tubo nada que ver, empecé yo solito, es difícil de reconocer, pero esto ayuda a relajarse, aunque eso imagino que ya lo sabes. Además, solo fumo con él, o cuando estoy a solas contigo, no quiero que las chicas se enteren**

**-Ya solo falta que uses unas gafas como y las suyas y te pongas una bata de arqueólogo-dijo Haruka terminando con las ultimas hiladas y procediendo a limpiarle la espalda de sangre.**

**-Las tengo-dijo entre risas- pero las reservo para las citas, lo mismo que la mayoría de mi ropa buena, odiaría que terminaran rotas, o manchadas de sangre, ¿no ves como ha quedado esta?-hizo señalando a la camisa que había a su lado-con lo mal que se quita la sangre en una camisa blanca...**

**-¿Y por que ha sido esta vez?**

**-Me caí del tejado mientras arreglaba unas goteras y fui a dar en las aguas termales-ante esto Motoko se asusto aun mas **_**"espera no ira a decir que..."**_**-con la mala suerte de que Motoko se encontraba allí, y bueno, el resto te lo puedes imaginar, grito, golpe con la espada, Keitaro volando por el cielo, y dar de lleno en tu tienda-hizo una pausa para dar otra calada-vendré a repararte la ventana mañana por cierto**

**-Mas te vale-dijo Haruka, levantándose hacia la mesa del escritorio para coger una bandeja con algo de te.**

**Mientras tanto, fuera de la estancia, Motoko se debatía entre el arrepentimiento, la confusión y la incredulidad **_**"Yo...¿yo le he causado esa herida?...pe...pero... el siempre...el nunca...¿porque?"**_** la pobre necesitaba respuestas, pero actualmente solo podía quedarse callada y escuchar atentamente a la conversación.**

**-¿Y desde cuando te pasa esto?, quiero decir, hasta ahora habías podido curar tus heridas utilizando las técnicas de Ki de la familia**

**-Ni idea tía Haru...-la frase no termino al recibir un golpe por parte de su tía-quiero decir, Haruka. Hasta ahora he podido hacerlo tranquilamente, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, me esta costando un montón reunir la concentración y la cantidad necesaria de Ki para lógralo...tal vez sea cosa del stress, quien sabe. De todas formas, las chicas no se han enterado, cosa que agradezco, no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría, si vieran que tengo el cuerpo lleno de heridas por su culpa**

**-Te preocupas demasiado por ellas, si es como tu dices, y tu cuerpo es buena prueba de ello, ¿porque no te dejas de sandeces y te defiendes de sus ataques de una vez?, en serio, no me puedo creer que el heredero del estilo de artes marciales Urashima-Ryu, sea el chico apaleado que tengo enfrente, dudo que a tu padre le gustara mucho verte en este estado**

**-Ex-heredero ¿recuerdas?, deje el titulo, cuando me propuse entrar en la Todai, ahora la heredera es Kanako, y la verdad es que ella es mejor que yo así que, la continuidad esta bien asegurada, en cuanto al hecho de porque no me defiendo, sabes bien que seria incapaz de dañar a ninguna de las chicas bajo ningún concepto. Aun siendo en defensa propia**

**-Ya, ¿y hasta cuando tienes pensado seguir así?, si ya no puedes curarte tan rápido, no tardara mucho hasta que te hieran de mas gravedad y termines en el hospital**

**-Siempre será mejor que plantarles cara y tener a Motoko todo el día pidiéndome que me bata en duelo con ella, o a Naru enfadada por no decirle la verdad**

**Ante esto, ambos se quedaron callados durante un tiempo, contemplando la situación, así como degustando el Té que Haruka había servido. El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente, lo cual le sirvió a Motoko para ordenar un poco sus pensamientos**

"_**¿Manipulación del Ki para curar sus heridas?...bueno, eso explica algunas cosas pe...pero, ¿él, como practicante de artes marciales? Y heredero del estilo de lucha de la familia nada menos...eso...tiene que ser mentira...seguro!!...bueno, había oído decir algo a la Abuela Hinata hace tiempo de que la familia Urashima también tenia su propio estilo de artes marciales, he incluso una vez vi a Haruka repeliendo un ataque de un ladrón en su tienda haciendo uso de ellas pero...¿¿Keitaro??...ese...ese...ese debilucho sabe artes marciales**_**" este pensamiento hizo enojar a la Kendoka "**_**ese imbecil nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, riéndose de nosotras ocultando su verdadera identidad...¿no querer hacernos daño?...Ja!!, lo mas seguro es que tenga miedo de enfrentarse a mi espada...el mismo ha reconocido el mismo ser inferior ante esa tan Kanako...por cierto... ¿quien es Kanako?**_**" Motoko cada vez estaba mas enfadada, y no solo eso, confusa, pero entre ese mar de dudas, hubo una frase que la atrajo de nuevo a la conversación**

**-¿Has pensado en irte?-No cabía duda, Haruka había sido la que formula semejante pregunta, pregunta que para todos los presentes, era como una espada de doble filo-quiero decir, teniendo en cuenta tu condición, seria la mejor manera de prevenir mayores daños, además, seria solo hasta que pudieras recobrar total control sobre tus fuerzas y poder volver a curar tus heridas...ya van siendo demasiadas cicatrices en tu cuerpo ¿no crees?**

**La situación se volvía cada vez mas tensa por momentos, el tiempo parecía haberse parado por completo y ninguno de los dos participantes en la conversación sabia bien, si realmente había sido necesaria la formulación de dicha pregunta, entonces Keitaro dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación, que se encontraba abierta mostrando una placida tarde al otro lado, y midiendo con sumo cuidado sus siguientes palabras dijo-Si te soy realmente sincero...últimamente me he estado planteando esa posibilidad...**

**Tanto Haruka, como Motoko, se quedaron heladas ante la revejación del chico, también se dieron cuenta de que, la mirada de este reflejaba de algún modo el cansancio y tortura a la que recientemente había estado expuesto, parecía la mirada de un anciano cansado ya de la vida y para el que la única salvación era la muerte...este pensamiento solo agravó la situación para ambas mujeres, aunque Motoko se lo negara a si misma.**

**Al ver que su acompañante no hacia ademán de continuar la conversación Keitaro prosiguió, no sin antes acercar la mano hacia el paquete de cigarrillos que Haruka había posado sobre la mesa, cogiendo otro y encendiéndoselo- La verdad es que me vendría un tiempo el estar lejos de este lugar, últimamente se me esta haciendo todo cuesta arriba, la lesión qué tuve en la pierna, el no poder acudir a clases, el que Naru...-se quedo callado, consciente del error que cometió al escapársele el nombre de su amada en se precioso instante**

**-¿Que ha pasado con Naru, Keitaro?-pregunto una confusa Haruka, el que su sobrino la mencionara, como motivo de su posible marcha solo indicaba que las cosas estaban peor de lo que ella creía. Motoko por su parte, y aunque no lo comprendía del todo, sintió una leve punzada en su corazón al oír la mención de la chica por parte de Keitaro.**

**-Ehhh...bueno yo...veras...-Keitaro se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso-no, no es nada en realidad, no se porque la mencionaría precisamente a ella- y dicho esto se puso a reír como un tonto, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano derecha**

**-Sobrino...-Haruka solo le llamaba así cuando las cosas estaban realmente serias-sabes que puedes confiar en mi para este tipo de cosas, no le diré nada a nadie, no te reprochare nada. Te lo prometo**

**Keitaro la miro dubitativo durante un rato, pensando una y otra vez si seria licito el revelarle la verdad a su tía, pero al fina cedió, decidiendo que por una vez lo mejor seria decir la verdad. Además ¿Quien se iba a enterar?. Si por algo eran conocidos los Urashima era por saber mantener una promesa hasta el final.**

**-Veras, hace un mes ya, cuando tuve el accidente en la presentación del nuevo curso de la Todai y me rompí la pierna...esa misma noche Naru vino a verme al hospital después de que todas os fuerais. No se porque, supongo que me cegué por mis sentimientos o...tan solo me deje llevar por el momento. El caso es que allí mismo, me declare a Naru y le dije lo que realmente sentía por ella**

**Haruka le miro atónita, la verdad, nunca habría imaginado que Keitaro finalmente reuniera el valor para decirle a Naru lo que por ella sentía, aunque lo que mas le pesaba, era saber que había ganado la apuesta que hizo con Kitsune al respecto, y que debido a su promesa, no podría celebrar su ganancia. Por otra parte, Motoko se sentía aun mas dolida ante tal declaración...era como si una parte de ella que no sabia siquiera que estaba allí, se hubiera roto ante tal revelación**

**-¿Y que te respondió?**

**Ante tal pregunta Keitaro solo pudo emitir una carcajada, que casi parecía un llanto desesperado**

**-Bueno Haruka, dime ¿Has notado algún cambio en mi relación con Naru desde entonces?- y entonces la respuesta sacudió tanto a su tía como a Motoko, como si de un terremoto se tratase, Keitaro al ver la expresión de su tía prosiguió-En efecto, todo sigue igual que siempre. Incluso peor si me permites matizarlo**

**-Así que...Naru te rechazo**

**-Ni si quiera me contesto Haruka...-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos-tan solo salió corriendo de la habitación y no ha echo mención de lo ocurrido desde entonces...supongo que la respuesta no puede estar mas clara ¿verdad?-dicho esto volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, aunque su tía pudo notar que sus ojos estaban cada vez mas hinchados, al intentar reprimir las lagrimas. Ante esto, Haruka fue hacia el y lo abrazo, dejando que este desahogara apaciblemente sus penas en su hombro**

**Motoko estaba aliviada, no, enfadada, no, aliviada...sinceramente no sabia que sentir, por una parte le parecía horroroso el que Naru pudiera haberle echo eso a Keitaro, pero ¿desde cuando le importaba a ella lo que le pasase a ese maldito pervertido?. ¿Porque el hecho de saber que Naru había rechazado a Keitaro, hacia que una parte de su corazón, volviera a latir con algo de esperanza?**

**Ya mas calmado, y habiendo recobrado la compostura, Haruka y Keitaro volvieron a sus posiciones originales, Keitaro pidiendo disculpas ante su comportamiento y Haruka diciéndole que ante su situación era lo mas normal**

**-¿Crees que eso ha afectado a tu estado de animo, y que por eso no puedes manejar bien tu Ki?**

**-Si lo que quieres saber es si estoy deprimido Haruka, la respuesta es ,si, una de las mujeres a las que mas quiero de la residencia me rechazado, ¿quien no lo estaría?... cada vez que la veo, o hablo con ella, el dolor se acentúa...cada vez que veo que ella actúa como si nada hubiera pasado...créeme, duele mas que cualquier puñetazo que ella pudiera darme-suspiro- cada día me cuesta mas el mantener mi actitud alegre y despreocupada ante las chicas, y la sonrisa que muestro, cada vez es mas falsa. Siento que me estoy perdiendo a mi mismo entre las paredes de la residencia y todo...-hizo una pausa que tal vez fue demasiado larga- todo por pensar que una de las chicas de la residencia seria capaz de quererme de la misma manera que yo la quiero a ella. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?, si quiera el mero echo de contestarme.¿Ni siquiera un miserable pervertido, como ella cree que soy se merece una respuesta?. ¿Acaso no me merezco ser feliz Haruka?, es como si toda mi vida hubiera resultado una estafa, como si hubiera vivido en base a una mentira, he luchado por conseguir lo que quería con toda mi alma, y ahora que por fin lo tengo, no solo soy incapaz de mantenerlo como una realidad, sino que ni siquiera soy capaz de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir el resto de mi vida...**

**Haruka y Motoko tan solo podían mirar horrorizadas a la sombra que se había convertido el una vez alegre y jovial Urashima**

**-Pero aunque quiera irme, no puedo. Se lo debo a las chicas**

**-¿Acaso piensas anteponer tu salud, incluso tu cordura y tu bienestar por ellas?- le pregunto Haruka**

**-**_**"¿Seria capaz de sacrificar tanto...por nosotras?"**_**-Pensó Motoko**

**-Sabes bien que si...por ellas hasta daría la vida...durante estos años, se han convertido en una familia para mi- Y ambas mujeres supieron al instante que sus palabras eran ciertas.**

**Pasaron los segundos, y la conversación parecía haber llegado a un punto de no retorno, en el cual cada frase tenia que ser elegida con sumo cuidado ante el grabe peso de las consecuencias que podía acarrear, pero, casi por obra de azar, o quien sabe, por una fuerza superior. Alguien entro por la puerta principal de la casa de Te, reclamando la presencia de su propietaria. Motoko, temerosa de que la pillaran donde no debían, y utilizando sus técnicas de Kendoka, salió corriendo del lugar sin ser vista ni oída. Envuelta en un autentico manto de dudas. Por su parte, Haruka se excuso ante su sobrino, prometiéndole continuar la conversación pronto, este tan solo asistió, y poniéndose de nuevo su destrozada camisa, se dirigió junto a ella a recibir al visitante.**

**Para asombro de ambos, y desgracia de uno de ellos, en la puerta se encontraba Naru, rodeada por una montaña de bolsas. Por lo visto recién había llegado de su día de compras por la ciudad y decidió parar por la casa de Te para tomar un refrigerio antes de subir semejante maremagnum de compras por las escaleras.**

**Ni que decir tiene que la sorpresa fue mutua para todos los presentes, Haruka y Keitaro no esperaban encontrase con el motivo de su conversación tan pronto, y Naru tampoco tenia mucho interés en encontrarse con Keitaro en ese preciso instante, pero lo que si que le sorprendió fue el estado de la camisa de Keitaro, sobretodo esas manchas rojas. **

**-Vaya Naru, veo que ya as regresado. ¿Te lo has pasado bien de compras?- pregunto Keitaro con total naturalidad, y intentando poner en su rostro lo mas parecido al principio de una sonrisa. En un kit para montar**

**-Si...- dijo una extrañada Naru, alzando una ceja-¿ se puede saber que haces con ese trapo puesto? ¿y que son esas manchas?**

**-Pintura!- dijo Haruka saliendo al paso- Keitaro me ha estado ayudando a pintar las paredes d una de mis habitaciones, y con lo inútil que es, se ha puesto perdido**

**-mmm, si, eso es obvio, pero bueno. ¿Que se puede esperar de un inútil como el?**

**Mientras Naru se echaba a reír, Keitaro se acerco a la puerta, con toda la intención de largarse de allí lo mas rápido posible, y cambiar su vestimenta**

**-¿Eh!! A donde te crees que vas?, acaso espera que yo sola suba todas esas bolsas por las escaleras. Porque no haces tu labor como encargado y las subes tu, ah! Y ya puestos cámbiate de ropa quieres, das un poquito de pena con esas pintas.**

**Keitaro tan solo pudo asentir, horrorizado ante tal discurso por parte de Naru, para posteriormente coger las bolsas y desaparecer por la puerta de la casa de té, ante la mirada preocupada de su tía y el desinterés de su, cada vez menos, amada.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ya había pasado varias horas desde lo sucedido en la casa de Té Ajena a todo, y tras avisar a Shinobu de que esa noche no cenaría. Motoko se encontraba ya en su habitación, meditando, a salvo del exterior, y a merced de sus reflexiones. Se sentía totalmente confundida, enojada, traicionada,**

**Aliviada, esperanzada...todos los sentimientos eran igual de fuertes, todos los sentimientos eran igual de contradictorios, y todos eran incapaces de dejar tranquila a la joven muchacha en aquel mismo instante.**

**Se sentía confundida, ante la revelación que había sucedido hace unos instantes ante sus ojos, nunca en su vida llego a pensar que su "odio hacia los hombres" pudiera llegar a causar heridas tan profundas, tanto físicas como psíquicas a una persona. Nunca imagino que realmente le estuviera haciendo daño al encargado del dormitorio. El siempre había vuelto sin un solo rasguño y con una tierna sonrisa en su cara, ¿por qué sino iba a pensar que sus actos eran erróneos, el darse cuenta del daño que le había debido de causar al joven durante todos esos años la hundía en la miseria y el deshonor.**

**Se sentía enojada, por el hecho de que, al contrario de lo que ella creía, y según lo escuchado, su encargado era un hombre versado en las artes marciales y su manejo tanto a nivel físico como espiritual, llegando al caso de poder manejar el Ki con benéficos curativos, algo que ella aun no había podido lograr. El hecho de saber que durante todos estos años, les había estado ocultando es hecho de que él era el heredero de las artes marciales del clan Urashima le hacia hervir la sangre, tanto o mas que saber que no lo había hecho, por no querer enfrentarse a ella al ser esta una mujer **_**"un verdadero guerrero, un hombre de honor, nunca evitaría una pelea, aunque su contrincante fuese una mujer"**_** para ella era un insulto que el ser tratado como alguien inferior por su sexo. O al menos eso era lo que su cabeza le hacia creer.**

**Se sentía traicionada, por sus sentimientos. Nunca pensó que el simple hecho de conocer la posible marcha de ese hombre de su vida le causaría tal...vació. Si, cuando escucho salir esas palabras de su boca, se sintió vacía, como si le faltara algo, algo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba hay, algo que se había empeñado en negar a si mismo desde hacia ya un tiempo. Y no era ni nada mas, ni nada menos que los sentimientos que sentía hacia e joven encargado. Se reía ante su debilidad, se culpaba por caer en las garras de ese hombre, pero a la vez, se sentía feliz. Feliz de saber que su corazón aun seguía latiendo con una tenue esperanza.**

**Se sentía aliviada, por la respuesta que Naru le habida dado a Keitaro, o para ser exactos, la falta de respuesta. Aliviada de saber, que este aun seguía soltero y sin nadie que reclamara su amor para si. Aliviada de saber, que tenia una oportunidad para demostrarle, que ella podía estar dispuesta a reconocer sus sentimientos y corresponder al ahora herido encargado.**

**Se sentía esperanzada, ante la realidad que todas estas revelaciones le habían causado, esperanzada de poder tener una oportunidad con él, el único hombre en el que realmente confiaba, el único hombre que había conseguido penetrar en esa coraza que ella misma había creado para protegerse del mundo, el hombre que le había enseñado, que con tesón y algo en lo que creer, se podía conseguir cualquier cosa, por difícil que pareciera. El hombre, que ahora mismo necesitaba cariño mas que nunca en su vida, al que le había roto el corazón de la peor manera posible.**

**No, ella no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos, no cuando estaba en peligro todo su futuro, el de todas las residentes de la residencia. Ella estaba dispuesta admitir sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesta a someterse ante lo que ella creía una debilidad, y sin embargo era la fuente de mayor poder en el mundo. El amor, el amor hacia Keitaro Urashima.**

**Ante esta revelación Motoko salió de la meditación, notablemente ruborizada todo sea dicho. Pero a pesar de eso, se dio cuenta de la realidad, dedico aceptar sus sentimientos y afrontar la situación como debía. A partir de ese mismo momento, decidió poner todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para conseguir el amor de Keitaro, lucharía por su afecto con todas sus armas. **_**"Ganar o perder"**_** se dijo a si misma. **_**"Pero no quedarme con la duda, de si podría haber conocido la felicidad a su lado, por no reconocer mis sentimientos tiempo. Naru ya ha tenido su oportunidad y la ha desechado, ahora es el turno de que alguien mas pruebe suerte."**_** Y con estos pensamientos Motoko se dispuso a prepararse para dormir, se había hecho demasiado tarde mientras ponía en orden su cabeza, y necesitaría descansar para lo que el futuro le deparara a partir de mañana **_**"a partir de mañana...nunca mas me ocultare ante ti Keitaro"**_** pensó una ultima vez nuestra Kendoka antes de dejar que el sueño la abrazara por completo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**La cena había transcurrido con relativa normalidad ese día. Bueno, con relativa normalidad según los cánones seguidos en la residencia Hinata. Y es que, como no, Kaolla había decidido probar su ultima versión del Mecha-Tama, justo después de los postres. Lo que acabo, como bien os podéis imaginar, en una "entretenida" persecución por todas las instalaciones de la residencia...así como algunas de sus paredes todo sea dicho.**

**Tras semejante maratón Keitaro, como es obvio, termino exhausto buscando refugio como no, en su baño particular, y dejando que el agua se llevara consigo todo el cansancio, estrés y penas que había pasado durante el día era como su santuario particular, tan solo el, el paisaje y un confortable baño relajante...para el era el cielo y seria mucho mejor si pudiera hacer uso de las aguas termales del piso de abajo. Pero unas cuantas experiencias "traumáticas", sobretodo para su cuerpo, le habían enseñado a no tentar su suerte haciéndolo. Aunque la verdad, siempre se sorprendía a si mismo pensando si las chicas lo hacían a posta. ¿Tan difícil era de ver la señal tamaño triple XXL que ponía en la entrada cuando el estaba dentro de las aguas termales?. En fin, algunas cosas es mejor no preguntárselas.**

**Una vez relajado, y viendo que se casi todo el mundo se estaba dirigiendo a sus habitaciones, y ya cambiado en unos viejos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de tirantes negra que se habían convertido en su pijama oficial de un tiempo a esta parte, se dispuso a realizar la ultima ronda nocturna por la casa. Asegurarse de que las ventanas y puertas estuvieran cerradas, comprobarla caldera, inspeccionar que el gas estuviera desconectado, etc, etc. Lo mismo todas las noches, y la verdad es que le gustaba, mas que nada por el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba a esas horas, todo estaba tan silencioso...era casi como pasear por un sueño y aunque nunca se lo había contado a nadie, Keitaro era un hombre al que la noche siempre le había gustado mas que el día, ya fuera por la atmósfera, o por el ambiente, era como si todo cambiara, incluso su personalidad.**

**Había sido un día como otro cualquiera, o al menos, para el lo había sido. A pesar claro esta de la pequeña conversación con su tía. Fue por eso que llegado a este punto de la noche, decidió buscar refugio en una habitación. Aunque no precisamente en la suya...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Para Kitsune el día había transcurrido con normalidad, se había pasado buena parte de la mañana durmiendo una estupenda borrachera que el día anterior se había dado el gusto de coger, por lo visto había ganado una buena cantidad de dinero en las carreras de caballos, casa poco usual, teniendo en cuenta la mala suerte que tenia en ese aspecto en la reciente temporada. Y como no, decidió celebrarlo por todo lo alto, para el gusto de su Barman habitual. Había llegado a casa a altas horas de la madrugada, y para ser sinceros, de puro milagro. Y es que cada 2 pasos que daba hacia delante, daba otros 300 hacia atrás y hacia los lados, como bailando una extraña coreografía, de la que solo ella conocía el ritmo. Ni que decir tiene, que tras semejante logro, el cual había drenado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se dejo caer sobre uno de os sofás de la sala de estar y allí mismo dejo que el sueño la venciera. Por eso le extraño el haberse despertado en su habitación, confortablemente arropada bajo las sabanas de su cama, eso si. Vestida. **

**Así pues, y dejando pendiente para después una conversación con cierto hombre, residente bajo su mismo techo. Decidió prepararse para el nuevo día, un buen baño en las aguas termales, una rica comida (puesto que el desayuno hacia horas que se lo había pasado) gracias a Shinobu y posteriormente se dispuso a buscar a Keitaro para charlar con el y buscar una respuesta a los hechos de la noches anterior. Pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, y como no tenia nada que hacer, volvió su habitación, para escribir algunos artículos para su trabajo y quedándose dormida de nuevo, hasta la hora de la cena.**

**En todo el día no había podido ver a Keitaro, bueno, excepto en la comida y en la cena, pero tampoco es que pudiera mediar alguna palabra con el, y menos después de la abrupta salida de escena de este, tras ver aparecer la ultima invención de Kaolla, así pues y tras otra confortable estancia en las aguas termales, decidió dar el día por terminado y se fue a su habitación para tomarse unas copas antes de dormir.**

**Y fue entonces cuando alguien pico a su puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Era algo normal, bueno, al menos desde hacia unos meses. Pasa casi por casualidad, como no. O mejor dicho por curiosidad. Una tranquila y despejada noche en la que el dios Morfeo no quería acoger a Kitsune en su soporífero abrazo, esta decidió que, a lo mejor, dar un leve paseo por la residencia la cansaría lo suficiente como para poder irse a dormir. La verdad es que el ambiente que se respiraba en Hinata a esas horas de la noche la sorprendió, todo tan tranquilo...tan etéreo. Era casi como un sueño, el problema es que ella seguía despierta. **

**Así pues, dirigió sus pasos por los largos pasillos de la residencia, hasta que un leve ruido le llamo la atención. Era muy leve, como un murmullo, pero teniendo en cuenta el silencio reinante en toda la casa, se oída lo suficiente como para detectar de donde provenía. La terraza que había en el ático. Tardo poco en llegar hasta allí, y según se fue acercando, el murmullo se fue transformando en una leve música, acompañada de un desentonado tarareo.**

**Y allí se lo encontró, nada mas ni nada menos que Keitaro Urashima, el encargado de la residencia. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla y contemplando placidamente el cielo. En su mano descansaba una botella de sake y a su derecha, lo que parecía ser un reproductor de música, con el volumen lo suficientemente bajo como para no alertar a nadie. No era una visión muy usual la verdad, y para el asombro de Kitsune solo hubo una frase que pudo describir su apariencia **_**"parecía tan maduro..."**_** no pudo ocultar su asombro, y Keitaro no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de había sido cazado, en uno de sus escasos momentos de relax. El momento fue, a falta de un calificativo mejor, "raro" y es que ninguno de los dos supo reaccionar de la mejor manera posible, estuvieron un buen rato callados, mirándose mutuamente hasta que Keitaro reunió el coraje suficiente para decir "¿Te apetece un trago?" a lo que, como es obvio, Kitsune no se negó.**

**Le contó que solía hacer eso los días que necesitaba "bajarse del mundo" y tomarse un descanso de la locura del día a día. La verdad, Kitsune nunca pensó que él, de todos, hiciera eso. Aunque lo entiendo perfectamente, puesto que era bien sabido, que ella también buscaba refugio de los problemas en la bebida, mas frecuentemente de lo que quisiera todo sea dicho. Así pues, y desde esa noche, una (o dos, o tres) veces por semana, dependiendo de cómo hubiesen ido las cosas, o bien Keitaro se pasaba por la habitación de Kitsune para tomar algo, contarse sus problemas y relajarse tranquilamente, o Kitsune iba a la habitación de Keitaro. Era curioso que nadie los hubiera pillado desde entonces, para también es cierto que el nivel de confianza entre los dos había crecido bastante. Sin quererlo habían logrado llegar a un nivel de complicidad bastante alto. Era como una relación hermana mayor- hermano mejor, a pesar claro esta, de que ambos tenían la misma edad.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Vaya, vaya, mira tu por donde. Justo la persona con la que llevo queriendo hablar todo el día. ¿te haces bastante de rogar sabes cariño?**

**-Ya, ya Kitsune- dijo Keitaro tras cerrar la puesta a su espalda y tomar asiendo en el sofá que Kitsune tenia en su habitación- ha sido un día muy largo, ¿qué tal si me invitas a una copa?**

**-No tienes ni que pedirlo encanto- y dicho esto, con una misteriosa sonrisa, todo sea dicho, se dispuso a servirle un buen vaso de sake, y llevándose la botella consigo se sentó en el sofá, justo al lado de su acompañante.**

**-mmm, dios, como lo necesitaba-exclamo este tras beberse e vaso de un solo trago**

**-Vaya, si que estas tengo hoy ¿no?, por cierto hay algo que quería preguntarte. ¿Fuiste tu el que me trajo a mi habitación ayer?**

**-¿mmm?- dijo Keitaro a mitad de su segundo vaso- ah! Si, espero que no te molestase, pero es que si te hubiera dejado hay debajo de seguro que hoy e habrías levantado con un buen dolor de espalda**

**-Molestia ninguna cariño, eso si, la próxima vez ten el detalle de desvestirme ¿quieres? Dormir vestida es incomodo, además, seguro que te gustan las vistas- digo Kitsune poniendo su voz mas seductora.**

**-Oye, si lo que quieres es hacerme ruborizar, vas a necesitar algo mas que eso-Keitaro por su parte se reclino aun mas en el sofá, poniéndose cómodo**

**-¿Ah si?- Kitsune también se reclino, pero mas sobre el, que sobre el sofá, colocando su cabeza en su hombro y describiendo pequeños círculos sobre su pecho, Keitaro tan solo emitió un murmullo de relajación y contento ante esto**

**-Vamos, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Acaso no piensas contárselo a la hermana mayor?- esto lo dijo con un tono entre juguetón y preocupado.**

**-Hoy he tenido una charla, digamos que "interesante" con mi tía**

**-¿Sobre?**

**Keitaro se tomo su tiempo para contestar, no es que Kitsune no supiera su historia, era la única de la residencia que conocía su historia, y ha decir verdad le había ayudado mucho a sobrellevar el día a día a Keitaro, para ambos, esas noches eran como una terapia.**

**-Naru**

**E instantáneamente Kitsune comprendió la gravedad de la situación. El silencio reino entre los dos durante un buen rato, interrumpido ocasionalmente por un par de tragos a la botella por parte de ambos. **

**-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- dijo Kitsune totalmente seria**

**-No, no hace falta. La verdad es que ha servido un poco de alivio. Como cuando te lo conté a ti, pero con menos lagrimas.**

**-Ohh vamos, no me lo recuerdes-Kitsune puso cara de disgusto**

**-ejejej, la verdad, si no te hubiera parado, aquel día hubieras inundado la habitación hermana, quien iba a pensar que te iba a afectar tanto**

**-Vamos, cállate-respondió medio enfadada, pero aun levemente divertida- fuiste tu el que empezó con las lagrimas después de todo, además, como querías que me pusiera, para mi eres alguien importante Kei, y no me gusta ver sufrir a la gente que me importa.**

**-Si, si, lo se. A mi tampoco me gusta. Mira, ¿qué tal si nos dejamos de malos recuerdos y nos dedicamos a beber tranquilamente eh?**

**-Sabes de sobra cual es mi respuesta, además, estas de suerte ayer gane algo de dinero en las carreras de caballos, así me he hecho con un buen suministro de botellas-dijo poniendo una de sus sonrisas de zorro, marca registrada.**

**-Suena divertido**

**-Ohh, créeme cariño, lo será**

**Y dicho esto, ambos se dispusieron a beber, como dos buenos amigos que tan solo buscan la compañía y la proximidad como alivio para todas su penas. Siguieron bebiendo hasta bien entrada la noche, y sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, abrazados el uno al otro en busca de comodidad y calor. No es que fuera la primera vez que eso pasaba, ya se habían despertado en esta situación en un par de ocasiones atrás, pero algo así. Siempre era algo interesante de ver. Sobretodo con las reacciones al respecto que normalmente tenia Keitaro, claro esta.**

**Así pues, llegaba a su fin un día como cualquier otro en la Residencia Hinata, un día como cualquier otro, para todos sus residentes. Pero lo que se escapa a la vista de muchos, golpeo intensamente a otros, y es por eso que, a pesar de la normalidad de este día, estaba mas que claro una verdad. Y es que al día siguiente...no iba a ser normal para nada.**

**Muchos cambios se iban a realizar mañana en la residencia, algunos para bien, otros para mal. ¿Quién sabe?, pero mientras tanto. Todos descansaban tranquilamente, algunos con esperanza, otros con alivio, otros simplemente pensando en la comida del día siguiente y alguna soñando con bananas. Y todos ajenos a su futuro mas cercano.**

**Mañana iba a ser un día realmente interesante.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Era sábado**

**Por la mañana, demasiado por la mañana para ser preciosos. Para muchos, el comienzo del fin de semana, para otros un día mas de descanso. Anhelado retiro para los trabajadores, Deprimente rutina para los que trabajan en fin de semana y el día perfecto para ir a algún sitio para ese selecto grupo que podía disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano. Para las residentes en la residencia Hinata se trataba de esta ultima opción, bueno a excepción de Haruka que obviamente tenia un negocio que atender. Pero bien pensado, ella vivía en dicho local, no en la residencia.**

**De todas formas, era demasiado temprano, las 7:00 de la mañana si nos ponemos en detalles. Todos los residentes disfrutaban de un merecido sueño, a excepción de una pequeña muchacha de pelo azulado que en ese preciso instante apago de mala gana el despertador que yacía al lado de su futon. Y que tras ser apagado, fue a parar contra la pared cayendo asombrosamente en el cubo de la basura.**

**Dejando a un lado la integridad del despertador, que estaba lleno de remiendos con cinta aislante, lo cual demostraba que esa era una costumbre mas que diaria. Shinobu se pregunto por décima vez, si debía o no levantarse, realmente estaba cómoda y además estaba teniendo un sueño precioso sobre cierto encargado...ehh...chico que conocía. Al final, sin muchas ganas para ser sinceros y profiriendo cuantas maldiciones sabia hacia el despertador, decidió levantarse. De todas formas tenia que cocinar. Así pues, se aseo y vistiéndose con una sudadera y unos pantalones cortos salió lo mas silenciosamente de su habitación.**

**Shinobu odiada madrugar, sobretodo los fines de semana, que no tenia ningún motivo para hacerlo, por semana aun se auto convencía a si misma de que lo tenia que hacer para poder asistir a clase, pero los fines de semana...de veras se preguntaba mil veces por que demonios se tenia que levantar tan temprano. Nunca antes de llegar a Hinata había madrugado en fin de semana, y semejante pensamiento le parecía un autentico sacrilegio, la cosa cambio cuando se mudo, y fue proclamada la "cocinera oficial" de la residencia Hinata, teniendo así que madrugar todos los días, incluso mas de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada para poder preparar el desayuno de todos los residentes. Tampoco es que le molestara cocinar, eso es algo que siempre hace de buena gana, lo que pasaba es que realmente deseaba que algún día, alguna de las chicas la relevara y cocinara por ella.**

**También había que tener en cuenta el factor de que era demasiado temprano, se había olvidado de cambiarle la alarma al despertador, y por eso sonó tan temprano, como si se tratara de un día lectivo normal. Pero como era sábado, sabia de sobra que nadie en su sano juicio se levantaría para desayunar tan temprano, como siempre irían apareciendo por la cocina a partir de las 10:00 y en adelante, eso si aparecían. A excepción claro esta de Motoko, que aparecería algo mas temprano debido a su "manía" de levantarse a las 6:00 de la mañana todos los días, para poder entrenar. Cosa que la pequeña cocinera nunca llego a comprender.**

**Shinobu iba tranquilamente sumida en sus pensamientos hacia las escaleras, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, un ronquido para ser exactos. No había que ser muy lista para saber de quien provenía, puesto que ninguna de las chicas roncaba (y de hacerlo, lo negarían incluso bajo la mas terrible de las torturas). Así pues, la única persona de la que podía provenir dicho ronquido era su querido encargado, Keitaro. Curiosa por naturaleza, decidió acercarse a su habitación y, muy suavemente y sin hacer el menor ruido, abrió una pequeña rendija que le permitiera ver el interior de la habitación. El problema era, que la habitación en cuestión estaba totalmente vacía, y sin indicios de que alguien hubiera pasado allí la noche. Dio un suspiro y lejos de sorprenderse, Shinobu cerro de nuevo la puerta, y se dirigió a la habitación que se encontraba a su lado, la de Kitsune, procediendo de nuevo con la misma cautela a la hora de abrir la puerta y fue entonces, al mirar en su interior cuando si encontró a quien buscaba.**

**Dormidos en el sofá, y en una postura que de seguro les iba a pasar factura a la hora de despertarse, descansaban, cómodamente abrazados Kitsune y Keitaro. Realmente se les veía apacibles. Negando con la cabeza y con una tenue sonrisa en la boca, Shinobu cerro la puerta de nuevo. **_**"¿Son como niños...de verdad, cuando aprenderán esos dos, a dormir en el futon?"**_** pensó para si Shinobu mientras se dirigía, ahora si, a bajar las escaleras y en dirección a la cocina para comenzar los preparativos del desayuno. Sabia de dos que iban a necesitar de uno de sus mas que conocidos remedios para la resaca...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Podía ser una de las mas pequeñas de la residencia, incluso podía ser algo infantil a veces, y eso era algo que ella misma reconocía, pero Shinobu no era tonta. Ni mucho menos, y hacia gala de una madurez bastante rara a su edad cuando era necesario. Lo sabia, lo que fuera que pasase entre Kitsune y Keitaro. Se había enterado hacia exactamente una semana, una mañana igual que esta, en la que su despertador también decidió hacerle la puñeta y sonar cuando no debía, siendo compensado con unas clases practicas de paracaidismo por la ventana. Lastima que se le hubiera olvidado ponerle el paracaídas. En todo caso, era demasiado temprano, por lo que para hacer tiempo había decidido echar mas tiempo de lo normal en prepararse, y posteriormente, dar un lento paseo por los pasillos de la residencia. Fue al llegar a la habitación de Keitaro cuando se llevo la primera sorpresa, la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo, debido que el cuello de una botella había impedido que esta se cerrara del todo. Si de por si, el echo de ver la botella ya le resulto extraño, lo que se encontró dentro la dejo totalmente fría.**

**Actualmente, se había acostumbrado a la visión, pero ese día, el ver a Kitsune y a Keitaro dormidos en los brazos del otro le causo un tremendo Shock, tanto, que ni se dio cuenta de que estaban dormidos en medio de una pila de latas de cerveza. Su primer impulso fue el de salir corriendo, llorando desesperadamente por los pasillos de la casa, como había hechos ya muchas otras veces cuando veía a Keitaro en una situación semejante. Pero en esa ocasión no pudo, en su lugar, se quedo totalmente quieta, clavada al suelo, incapaz de moverse y de apartar la vista de semejante escenario, mientras las lagrimas corrían fácilmente por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera un sollozo, un llanto, nada, era incapaz de hacer nada mas que contemplar esa escena. Hasta que un movimiento por parte de Kitsune, tal vez una señal de que se estaba despertando, la trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Y a diferencia del trayecto de ida, la vuelta a su habitación fue en un tiempo record. Tan pronto como cerro tras de si la puerta, y echo el cierre para que nadie mas entrara, se derrumbo sobre el suelo, y entonces si, se dispuso a llorar tranquilamente, a echar fuera toda la pena y el dolor que sintió al ver a su primer amor, en los brazos de otra mujer.**

**Ese día fue realmente duro para Shinobu, no salió de su habitación en todo el día, ni tan siquiera, cuando un preocupado Keitaro llamo repetidamente a su puerta para mostrar su preocupación ante la actitud de la chica. Dolía, realmente dolía saber que había perdido, sentir que había perdido ante otra en el amor de el chico que ella quería, o al menos eso es lo que Shinobu entendió que estaba pasando, que Kitsune y Keitaro habían decidido empezar una relación. No sabia ni el porque, ni el como, ni si quiera en que momento esos dos habían comenzado a comportarse de era manera, realmente, ella no había notado ningún cambio en su actitud o en su rutina como para sospechar que algo había comenzado a surgir entre ellos. Aunque después, pensándolo bien, se dio cuenta de que podía ser que se comportaran de la manera habitual para no alarmar a nadie en la residencia ni levantar algún tipo se sospecha. Si, podía imaginarse bien la reacción de cierta chica de cabellos cobrizos o de cierta Kendoka de pelo negro ante cualquier acto de cariño o complicidad entre esos dos. Normal que lo mantuvieran oculto. **

**Fue por eso que no dijo nada, y prefirió seguir como si nunca hubiera visto esa escena, sin embargo, desde ese día, y mas para demostrarse a si misma que eso era verdad y poder empezar a superarlo. Decidió inspeccionar sus habitaciones todas las mañanas, encontrándoselos mas de una vez, en una situación semejante a la del día de hoy. Dormidos en los brazos del otro, y con una cara de paz, que la verdad, hacia tiempo que echaba de menos en el rostro de su encargado y que, para ser justos, rara vez podía ser vista en la cara de Kitsune. No sabia ni el porque, ni los motivos, pero sabia que eso estaba haciendo feliz a Keitaro, y solo por eso, les apoyaría de la manera que pudiese.**

**Y además, a fin de cuentas...**_**"¿yo siempre he sido demasiado pequeña para él verdad?"**_** pensaba Shinobu entre suspiros cada vez que pensaba sobre el tema**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**8:30**

**Eso marcaba su despertador, volvió a mirar, pero seguía marcando lo mismo, dio mil y una vueltas en su futon, volvió a mullir la almohada, e incluso coloco de nuevo las sabanas en su sitio para poder estar a gusto. Pero nada, ni aun así conseguía que el sueño volviera, fue entonces cuando volvió a mirar el despertador y lo vio.**

**8:31**

"_**Al carajo!!, mejor me levanto"**_** y dicho esto, Naru se levanto de sopetón de la cama bastante enojada, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de por donde iba, con tan mala suerte que fue a pisar su despertador y se dio de morros contra el suelo. Minutos después Haruka se pregunto, también enojada, quien demonios había sido el gracioso que había tirado un despertador contra una de las ventanas de su local, no solo destrozando el despertador, sino haciendo un buen agujero en el cristal. **_**"En fin"**_** suspiro **_**"mas trabajo para Keitaro supongo" **_**pensó Haruka. Definitivamente hoy no era el día para los despertadores en la residencia Hinata. De vuelta a la habitación de Naru, esta ya había comenzado a asearse para el nuevo día, no sin antes proferir toda clase de maldiciones hacia el despertador, su creador, su familia, sus herederos, sus descendientes...**

**En fin, a pesar de no poder volver a dormir, a Naru le parecía demasiado temprano como para salir afuera, además, estaba segura de que Shinobu aun no tendría preparado el desayuno, por lo que prefirió hacer algo de tiempo repasando algunos apuntes de las asignaturas que estaba cursando en la universidad. Aun así, el golpe que se había dado minutos antes seguía doliéndole "**_**Argh, que golpe mas tonto, menos mal que nadie me ha visto, sino seguro que pensaban que se me esta pegando la torpeza de Keitaro" **_**suspiró **_**"si ya decía yo que pasar tanto tiempo con el, me iba a terminar pasando factura"**_** . Semejante pensamiento la dejo congelada, no por que de verdad creyera que se le estaba pegando la torpeza de Keitaro, sino por la pequeña revelación que semejante frase le hizo a su cerebro. **_**"¿por qué paso tanto tiempo con Keitaro"**_** o mejor dicho **_**"¿por qué quiero pasar tanto tiempo cerca de ese inútil?" **_**y era cierto, hacia ya varios meses desde que Keitaro había conseguido entrar en la universidad de Tokio, aunque claro esta, debido a los problemas con su pierna no solo no había podido asistir a clases, sino que no podría hacerlo hasta el siguiente curso, perdiendo un año entero por el camino. **

**El caso es, que debido a este hecho, ya no eran necesario que ambos se pasasen las tardes estudiando juntos para las pruebas de acceso. Es mas, ella misma necesitaba estar tranquila y sola para poder hacer su propia tarea. O al menos eso le decía a Keitaro. Entonces...¿entonces porque había tardes en las que se sorprendía a si misma convenciendo a Keitaro para que juntos dieran clases de repaso, con la sorprendente excusa de que no quería que el muy imbecil olvidase lo que había aprendido? ¿por qué siempre tenia que estar cerca de donde el se encontrase? **_**"eso es fácil" **_**pensó **_**"tengo que asegurarme de que ese pervertido no haga nada a las demás residentes...¿o no es así?" **_**Esa ultima parte la sorprendió, ¿desde cuando su subconsciente se la jugaba de esa manera? **_**"!pues claro que lo hago por el bienestar de las chicas, ¿qué pasaría si se le ocurriese hacer algo con ellas, y yo no estuviera allí para ayudarlas?!"**_** hizo una pausa, cuando otro pensamiento cruzo su mente **_**"que pasaría...si...alguna de ellas le siguiera el juego...que pasaría... si les hiciera mas caso que...que a mi..." **_

**En ese momento Naru se vino abajo, literalmente, dándose de bruces contra el libro que estaba ojeando. **_**"no...no puede ser...esto debe ser una broma...estoy...¿.estoy celosa?" **_**Semejante afirmación hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos **_**"no...no...no...¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué me ha dado esa sensación de vació al decir eso? ¿realmente necesito a ese idiota a mi lado? Yo...yo...yo puedo vivir tranquilamente sin ese idiota a mi alrededor"**_

**Y fue entonces cuando su subconsciente le tiro una ultima bola con efecto, en la forma de una simple pregunta. **_**"¿realmente puedes?"**_

**Resultaba obvio, tan obvio que insultaba a su inteligencia. Al principio había empezado como si nada, casi como una molestia pero...pero Keitaro se había ido metiendo poco a poco en su vida, en su día a día, que para cuando realmente quiso darse cuenta de la situación, era uno de los pilares básicos de su realidad. "**_**patético"**_** pensó, y es que la certeza de saber, que necesitaba de la presencia de semejante persona en su vida, le resultaba patético. Pensamiento, solo entendible por aquellas personas incapaces de aceptar la realidad, de ser sinceros, incluso ante ellos mismos...**

**En que momento las cosas se habían vuelto de esta manera, ¿en que momento él, se había convertido en alguien tan necesario?**

**¿Fue por todos esos momentos que pasaron estudiando?. Sinceramente, no. Para ella, francamente, el haber tenido que pasar tanto tiempo haciendo de profesora particular de una persona tan sumamente negada para los estudios le había causado una carga excesiva, hasta el punto de que ella misma lego a suspender los exámenes de entrada debido a semejante hecho. O por lo menos, esa era la única razón que había encontrado para justificar su suspenso.**

**¿Fueron todos esos momentos en los que, aunque solo fuera por un instante, Keitaro se quitaba la mascara de imbecil, y dejaba ver su verdadero yo?. Podría ser, pero para ser justo, esas veces eran tan escasas que se podrían contar con los dedos de la mano. Cuando se lo proponía, Keitaro realmente demostraba que era mas de lo que aparentaba, y eso era algo que atraía a Naru, aunque mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa.**

**¿Podría ser por la promesa?. A esa pregunta no tenia respuesta alguna, si bien, ella se refería a la segunda promesa de entrar juntos a la Todai que se habían echo, puesto que, no tenia ni idea si (a pesar de que Mutsumi dijera lo contrario) ella era realmente la chica con la que, años atrás, Keitaro había echo esa famosa promesa. De todas formas...¿realmente una promesa hecha a tan tierna edad era importante ahora?. Ella tenia bastantes dudas al respecto.**

**¿Podría ser...? no...¿cómo podía ocurrírsele semejante cuestión?...¿podría ser...?**

**¿Podría ser por su enorme parecido con Seta?. Ciertamente, Keitaro tenia muchas cosas en común con su amorío de juventud, y por si fuera poco, estaba siguiendo sus pasos en el mundo de la arqueología como ayudante del mismo, lo cual no mejoraba mucho la situación. Había días que se sorprendía a si misma enumerando las muchas similitudes que había entre los dos pero...eso era imposible, lo de Seta lo había dejado atrás hacia ya mucho tiempo ¿no es cierto?. No podría ser que necesitara tanto a Keitaro por que le recordaba a Seta ¿verdad?**

**¿Verdad?**

**El reloj marcaba ya las 10:00...pero Naru ya no tenia ganas de desayunar...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-¡Esto es el paraíso!- se permitió el lujo de decir en voz alta**

**Y realmente lo parecía, y es que pocas veces podía disfrutar de un relajante baño en las aguas termales a estas horas de la mañana, ese era uno de los principales motivos por los que tanto le gustaban los sábados**

**Motoko estaba totalmente drenada, tanto física como mentalmente, y todavía era temprano, las 8:15 para ser exactos, por lo que tenia tiempo de sobra para poder relajarse, dejar que el agua hiciera su trabajo y evadirse totalmente de la realidad por unos preciosos momentos.**

**Se había levantado a las 6:00 de la mañana, como todos los días, para poder tener tiempo de sobra para entrenar. En un día cualquiera, esto le daba 1 hora de entrenamiento antes de desayunar e irse al instituto a eso de las 8:00. Pero hoy era sábado, y no había ninguna clase a la que atender por lo que, había entrenado 2 horas. Cosa que la dejo completamente abatida. **

**Eso físicamente, en el plano mental la cosa tampoco era un mar de tranquilidad. Las revelaciones que había tenido la noche anterior también la habían dejado cansada, y aunque no se sentía mal por ello. Al contrario, por primera vez en su vida se sentía bien consigo misma por no negar sus sentimientos. Lo que si se sentía era...como decirlo...**

**Aterrada**

**Si, eso podría ser una buena explicación para la situación en la que Motoko se encontraba, no era un miedo como el que sentía hacia su hermana, o hacia las tortugas. Sino algo tan simple, como el miedo a no saber que hacer. Al fin y al cabo, Motoko no tenia experiencia alguna en las relaciones con el sexo opuesto.**

**Hasta hace poco, dichas relaciones se basaban en sacar su espada cada vez que veía a un hombre y hacerle correr por su vida a la primera de cambio. El caso es que actualmente, esa no le parecía la mejor manera para atraer la atención de Keitaro a su lado. Vale, es cierto que muchas de las ocasiones en las que lo mandaba a volar, o lo atacaba sin control era por que, como Naru hacia lo mismo y Keitaro parecía hacerle cada vez mas caso...una parte de ella creía que si ella también hacia lo mismo, Keitaro también le haría mas caso.**

**-Realmente fui tonta por creer eso- dijo otra vez Motoko en alto, dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente**

**Esa no era manera alguna de actuar, y aunque, actualmente seguía haciéndolo, ayer había tomado la decisión de cambiar semejante manera de tratar al joven encargado. Pero...se sentía completamente frustrada. No sabia por donde empezar, ni como hacer para atraer la atención del chico. ¿debería decirle directamente lo que sentía por el? ¿o debería acércasele poco a poco, habiéndole ver que había cambiado? ¿Era lo suficientemente atractiva como para atraerle?. Ese ultimo pensamiento hizo que todo su cuerpo se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.**

**Todo eran dudas para Motoko, era incapaz de dar un solo paso adelante sin que una duda la asaltara, entonces...¿debería pedirle consejo a alguien? ¿a quien?**

**La primera persona que a Motoko se le paso por la mente fue su hermana, pero inmediatamente rechazo semejante pensamiento. Si, lo natural seria pedirle consejo alguien de la familia pero...teniendo en cuenta que el "incidente" de la casi boda con Keitaro todavía estaba muy reciente, lo mas seguro es su hermana hubiera reaccionado intentando cansarlos de nuevo.**

**Ese recuerdo de la boda hizo que Motoko recordara otra cosa...algo que en parte la reconfortaba y en parte le recordaba sus soledad. Aquella lluviosa noche en la que casi le confeso a Keitaro sus sentimientos...se había sentido tan bien el abrazarlo, el estar tan cerca de el...sentir su calor, su olor...por esos cortos instantes se sintió completa, segura, como si hubiera encontrado esa parte que le faltaba. Por eso, por eso estuvo a punto de decirle lo que sentía pero...pero...ese imbecil, ese idiota, ese maravilloso hombre, hizo que se parara en seco, colocándose esa pinzar en la cara, y haciendo que se riera como loca. Realmente, esa noche hizo que la depresión que sentía se estaba empezando a forma en su persona desapareciera por completo, y le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante. **

**Pensándolo bien, el que Keitaro hiciera eso, fue para mejor, quien sabe lo que ella podría haber hecho en el estado en que se encontraba...aunque...aunque le habría gustado tanto el poder besarle...**

**Motoko metió la cabeza bajo el agua para alejar semejantes pensamientos de su cabeza, mejor parar ahora antes de que alcanzaran la categoría para mayores de 18 años. **

**- No tengo remedio...y luego lo acuso a él de pervertido-suspiró- ¿a quien demonios le puedo pedir consejo?**

**Y una loca idea paso por su cabeza fugazmente, tan arriesgada, tan atrevida, que podría funcionar.**

**-Le pediré consejo a Kitsune**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-ATCHISSS!!!!!!!**

**Realmente, ay peores manera de despertarse la verdad, pero, despertarte estornudando cuando tienes una buena resaca, de las que hacen afición, no es que sea muy agradable que digamos. Bueno, al menos es mas agradable que ser la persona que recibe el estornudo.**

**-Dios...Kitsune!!!, la próxima vez mira a otra lado quieres- dijo Keitaro limpiándose las gafas con la mano que tenia libre**

**-Ah...lo siento...¿no lo he hecho a posta sabes? Le respondió esta masajeándose la nariz**

**A pesar del estornudo no habían roto el abrazo en el que se había dormido, y si les preguntaras, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos tenían la mínima intención de abandonarlo. Keitaro estaba reclinado de espaldas con Kitsune totalmente encima de el, y uno de sus brazos descansando en su espalda, mientras que Kitsune tenia los suyos alrededor del cuello de este, el echo de que estuvieran aun adormilados hacia que no le molestara esa postura.**

**-En fin, buenos días cariño ¿has dormido bien? – le pregunto con una sonrisa**

**-Dormir he dormido de lujo hermanita, el problema es la resaca que tengo ahora- le respondió Keitaro con voz algo ronca**

**-Bueno-Kitsune sonrió-bienvenido al club, ¿necesitas un beso de buenos días, o puedes levantarte solito?**

**-Podría perfectamente, pero prefiero la opción del beso **

**-¿¿Ah si??, no crees que estas demasiado juguetón- Kitsune sonrió maliciosamente- acaso no te basta con tenerme totalmente sobre ti. Por qué creo que ay abajo, a tu amiguito si le basta- hizo una leve pausa abriendo aun mas los ojos, poniendo una mirada de deseo y apretándose mas contra él-¿estas contento de verme, o es que llevas una pistola contigo?**

**-Ahhhh, Kitsune!!!-Keitaro estaba ahora todo colorado- sabes de sobra que "mi amigo" tiene su propio cerebro, actúa cuando le da la gana...además, no me vengas con esas- le devolvió la sonrisa maliciosa- tu también tienes las largas puestas así que...¿también estas contenta de verme?**

**Ambos se quedaron así, quietos, mirándose fijamente. La situación duro un rato asta que...se pusieron a reír como idiotas.**

**-Definitivamente Keitaro, quien iba pensar que detrás de esa mascara de tímido, fueras así- dicho esto le dio un leve beso en los labios y se levanto.**

**-Ya bueno...todos tenemos nuestros secretos ¿no crees?- dijo incorporándose, pero permaneciendo sentado en el sofá- Dios...¿cuanto bebimos ayer?, hacia tiempo que no me dolía tanto la cabeza...**

**-Tan solo mira a tu alrededor-dijo Kitsune abriendo la puerta de uno de sus armarios- nos ventilamos todo lo que había comprado con el dinero del premio. Y se supone que me tenia que durar hasta el martes**

**-Vaya...recuérdame que te compre unas cuantas botellas en compensación**

**-Me as leído el pensamiento- Le dijo Kitsune pasándole algo que Keitaro casi no pudo reaccionar a coger**

**-¿Qué demonios...?-Dijo mirando el paquete de tabaco que Kitsune le había pasado-¿Quieres decirme que se supone que debo de hacer con esto?**

**-Venga encanto-le decía ahora Kitsune desde detrás de la puerta del armario, puesto que se estaba cambiando de ropa- ¿a quien creías que estabas engañando?, echa una calada venga, te vendrá bien**

**-¿¿Pero como??, ¿estas insinuando que fumo?**

**-No me vengas con sorpresitas-esta vez Kitsune asomo la cabeza- Se de sobra que fumas, ¿acaso pensabas que la hermana mayor no se iba a enterar?**

**-hmmm- gruño Keitaro mientras se encendía un cigarrillo- No te hagas la lista hermanita, no lo sabes todo sobre mi**

**-Ni quiero, le quitaría la diversión al descubrirlo- Ya cambiada, se dirigió a él y para su sorpresa también se encendió un cigarrillo- no me mires así, no eres el único que no quiere que la gente se entere de que fuma**

**-Bueno...-dijo Keitaro para mirar a su reloj, marcaba las 11:00- será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación y me cambie, no vaya a ser que a alguien le de por hacerte una visita inesperada y nos pille**

**-Ohhh vamos, tampoco estamos haciendo nada malo, bueno, si quieres podemos hacerlo para no decepcionar a quien nos encuentre-contesto Kitsune con una sonrisa tonta**

**-Desde luego-rió Keitaro mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y se levantaba- no tienes remedio alguno**

**-¿Acaso quieres que cambie?**

**-Ni se te ocurra-Keitaro abrió la puerta y miro a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no viniera nadie- ¿Con quien iba a pasar las noches solitarias sino?**

**-¿Tienes a Tama no?**

**-Tu eres mucho blandita, suave y cómoda- dijo con una cara de idiota, y cerrando la puerta tras de si justo a tiempo, para que un cojín chocara contra ella **

**-Esta se la guardo...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-¡Tengo hambre!- grito una voz desde el comedor**

**-Kaolla, quieres hacer el favor de tener un poco de paciencia, el desayuno esta casi listo-grito Shinobu desde el interior de la cocina**

**-¡Pero es que yo tengo hambre ahora!- repitió de nuevo la joven no atendiendo a razón alguna mas que la de su estomago**

**-Vamos, vamos Kaolla-dijo una voz distante y un algo ronca- ¿Quieres hacer favor de portarte bien y no gritar tanto? Ya as oído a Shinobu, el desayuno esta casi listo**

**-Oh!! Buenos días Kitsune!!!- le respondió Kaolla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sin intención alguna de bajar su tono de voz**

**-Te he dicho que no grites tanto...-dijo la aludida masajeándose la cabeza**

**-¿mmm?- Kaolla giro su cabeza hacia un lado, como no entiendo- ¿qué te pasa? ¿estas enferma o algo?**

**-Tan solo tengo un poco de resaca tranquila- Kitsune se sentó a la mesa- se me pasara en cuando coma algo, pero hasta entonces, ¿quieres hacer el favor de portarte bien?**

**-¿mmmm?-Kaolla se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa, pensativa- Vale!!!- y dicho esto se sentó. Kitsune tan solo emitió un sonido de derrota**

**-Kaolla, deberías tener un poquito mas de consideración con los demás ¿no crees?**

**-¿Consideración?, ¿eso sabe bien?**

**-Olvídalo, no he dicho nada- Motoko tan solo se limito a tomar su sitio en la mesa con una considerable gota de sudor en su frente.**

**-Siento haberos echo esperar- dijo Shinobu cargando con una bandeja llena de platos y vasos, los cuales fue colocando en su respectivo lugar- enseguida os traigo el desayuno**

**-Tranquila cariño, no hay prisa ninguna-respondió Kitsune- por cierto, cuando lo hayas traído, podrías prepararme un poco de...**

**-Ya lo tenia preparado tranquila- le corto Shinobu- ayer te vi subiendo a tu habitación con un montón de botellas...digamos que...me lo imagine- sonrió la cocinera desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina**

**-Definitivamente, esta chica nunca dejara de sorprenderme- Dijo una voz desde la puerta atrayendo la atención del resto de residentes y que había escuchado esa ultima frase de Shinobu**

**-Si, opino lo mismo-Respondió una aun sorprendida Kitsune- Por cierto Keitaro, ¿dónde están tus modales, que ha sido de tu típico ¿buenos días chicas?**

**-Si!!! Kitsune tiene razón- dijo Kaolla antes de que, a la velocidad del rallo, y casi sin que nadie la viera, pego un salto para ir a parar a la cabeza de Keitaro cruzando las piernas alrededor de su cuello y aprentando fuertemente- Buenos días Keitaro!!**

**-Bu...Buenos días Kaolla-dijo el aludido casi sin voz- Su...suéltame que no puedo res...respirar...**

**Para su suerte, Shinobu entro en se preciso instante cargando con el desayuno, lo cual atrajo la atención de Kaolla, liberándolo en el proceso**

**-Buenos días Keitaro ¿has dormido bien?- lo que sorprendió a Keitaro no fue la pregunta en si, si no que la formulo fuera Motoko**

**-Ehm, oh!, si, bien, la verdad es que hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien-después de eso se rió tontamente de su propia broma- oh y buenos días a todas-mientras Shinobu le daba los buenos días, este se sentó en la mesa. Quien sabe si por coincidencia, o intencionadamente, pero al fin y al cabo. Al lado de Kitsune.**

**Durante un rato, el resto del desayuno transcurrió con total normalidad, un poquito de conversación sobre lo que haría cada residente durante las vacaciones, cumplidos hacia la comida de Shinobu...lo único relativamente curioso. O al menos a Motoko le pareció así, fue el detalle de que no solo Kitsune tomo el remedio para la resaca de Shinobu...si no que Keitaro también lo tomo. **_**"interesante"**_** pensó la Kendoka**

**Pero cualquier otro pensamiento que podría tener al respecto quedo cortado cuando el propio Keitaro hizo una pregunta. Una pregunta de lo mas inocua para cualquier otra persona, una pregunta hecha mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa, una pregunta que, si nos paramos a pensarlo, era inevitable.**

**-¿Habéis visto a Naru?**

**El silencio reino en la sala, durante aproximadamente 0´5 décimas de segundo, Shinobu fue la que respondió con total honestidad**

**-No, yo al menos no la he visto desde que me he levantado a hacer el desayuno hasta ahora, ¿creéis que le haya podido pasar algo?**

**-Puede-dijo Kitsune haciendo una pausa y atrayendo aun mas la atención del resto- puede que se haya quedado dormida-termino con una sonrisa picara**

**-Dios Kitsune no hagas ese tipo de bromas, casi me da un ataque!**

**-Opino lo mismo que Keitaro, Kitsune, no deberías hacer ese tipo de bromas- aun que en su interior, una pequeña voz le preguntaba a Motoko si el encargado mostraría semejante preocupación si fuera ella la que faltaba**

**-Bahh, que aburridos sois. De todas formas, lo mas seguro es que se haya quedado estudiando hasta tarde y haya decidido darle vacaciones a su despertador para dormir la mañana. Además estamos en vacaciones, tampoco esta obligada a madrugar **

**-Es cierto, tampoco quería alarmaros. Simplemente me parecía raro, nada mas**

**Bueno...-Kitsune puso voz seductora- siempre puedes acercarte a su habitación mas tarde y ver como esta ¿verdad romeo? Y si de verdad le ha pasado algo...ya sabes, siempre puedes jugar a los "médicos" con ella**

**Keitaro no era el único al que dicho comentario le salto los colores, aunque todo sea dicho, Kaolla siguió comiendo como si nada, en su mundo.**

**-Nunca te cansaras de hacer ese tipo de bromas verdad- Keitaro lo dijo no como una pregunta, si no como una afirmación- de todas formas algo de razón llevas. Si para la tarde no da señales de vida iré...-se corto al ver la cara de vergüenza de Shinobu- digo...Motoko podría ir a echarle un ojo**

**-¿Qué?-respondió la aludida sorprendida-¿por qué yo?- En los planes de Motoko no estaba el enfrentarse a su rival por el amor de Keitaro, tan rápidamente.**

**-Pues...porque yo tengo que ir a la casa de te de Haruka para hacer ciertas reparaciones**

**-¿Y porque no puede ir otra?, por ejemplo Kitsune-dijo mirando a esta- tu eres su mejor amiga ¿no?**

**-Oye, oye, a mi no me mires-replico esta negando con ambas manos- yo también tengo planes para esta tarde**

**-¿Así?-respondió Motoko con tono irónico-déjame adivinar...vas a ir a comprar bebida...-Kitsune tan solo asintió con su ya conocida cara de zorro-¿por qué no me sorprende?**

**-Si quieres-interrumpió Shinobu-puedo ir yo, no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde, mas que la colada, así que, en el caso de que Naru no saliera, podría hacerle una visita.**

**-De acuerdo entonces,-dijo Keitaro levantándose de la mesa camino a la puerta- si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a buscar unos cuantos materiales y herramientas al sótano- cuando ya estaba en la puerta- casi se me olvida, Kitsune has dicho que ibas a ir de compras esta tarde verdad**

**-Si, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?**

**-No exactamente, veras el otro día recordé que me habías prestado algo de dinero hace tiempo y aun no te lo había devuelto-dijo el chico con una mirada de "tu ya me entiendes", y es que claramente se estaba refiriendo a que quería compensarla por la borrachera de ayer- Así que toma- dijo lazando algo a la mesa que previamente había sacado de su cartera**

**-Wow!!, una tarjeta de crédito- Kitsune no salía de su asombro- tu si que sabes devolver favores encanto!!**

**-Acaso te has vuelto loco Keitaro-dijo Motoko levantándose de su silla y señalando a Kitsune- como se te ocurre darle tu tarjeta de crédito a Kitsune. ¿Acaso no ves que puede dejarte en la banca rota?**

**-Oye!!, por quien me tienes, yo nunca gasto mas de lo que tengo, para que lo sepas**

**-Ya, ese el problema-la sorpresa fue que esto lo dijo Keitaro, tanto Kitsune como Motoko le miraron confusas- por eso, esa no es mi tarjeta de crédito. Es otra que saque para ocasiones como esta...va dirigida a una cuenta secundaria y tiene un limite...bastante bajo, así que estate tranquila Motoko-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a la susodicha- dudo mucho que me pueda dejar en la banca rota**

**-Sabes, le acabas de quitar toda la diversión al asunto**

**-Ahora que lo dices es cierto...hubiera sido mejor no decírtelo, para poder ver la cara de asombro que se te quedaba al ver que habías llegado al limite, Kitsune**

**-Por una vez Keitaro, he de admitir que has tenido una buena idea**

**-No se si tomármelo como un insulto o como un halago pero, gracias de todas formas Motoko**

**Y dicho esto el encargado se fue de la habitación**

**-Y con esto, Keitaro Urashima abandona el local-Kitsune rió su propia broma, será mejor que yo también vaya a prepararme para mi tarde de compras...solo espero que el limite de esto no sea tan bajo como ha dicho**

**-De acuerdo Kitsune, Kaolla ¿me ayudas a fregar los platos?- Kaolla la miro con cara de pena- venga, no me pongas esa cara, si lo haces luego prometo darte la revancha al Unreal Tournament III**

**-Si!!!, tu si que sabes negociar Shinobu!!- y dicho esto Kaolla salió volando hacia la cocina seguida de Shinobu**

**-Vaya, parece que me he quedado sola-dijo Motoko a nadie en concreto y suspiro-supongo que es la hora...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A pesar del "pequeño" incidente con el despertador, la mañana había pasado sin pena ni gloria para Haruka, lo cual desataba una única conclusión. Estaba aburrida, muy aburrida. La afluencia de clientes por la mañana se reducía a la de 3, eso sin contar al repartidor de periódicos y a un idiota que entro preguntando por el baño...seguro que en lugar en el que aterrizo, fuera el que fuera, había uno.**

**El aburrimiento hacia que Haruka estuviera muy, pero que muy muy muy muy, susceptible. Aunque el efecto secundario que mas odiaba de dicho estado era el siguiente, tenia tiempo de sobra para pensar en lo acontecido el día anterior...y eso no le resulto agradable en absoluto.**

**Ayer, por así decirlo, había terminado de abrir los ojos a una realidad a la que ella misma se había cegado. No era la primera vez que tenia que atender a Keitaro de sus heridas, siempre lo hacia cuando caída cerca, o dentro, de su local. Pero desde hacia un mes exactamente, las heridas estaban empezando a ser cada vez peores, y como bien le había señalado el día anterior, a curarse cada vez mas lentamente. Al principio pensó que tal vez se trataba de que había dejado de lado por completo las artes marciales de la familia, tal vez esa fuera su manera de demostrar que empezaba a estar cansado de salir volando por los aires a la primera de cambio. Pero cuando supo la verdadera historia de boca del propio Keitaro...definitivamente tenia que hacer algo al respecto.**

**Tampoco es que quisiera meterse donde no la llamaran, aunque la gran mayoría del tiempo se hiciese el tonto, ella sabia que Keitaro era lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarse solito y arreglar sus problemas de la mejor manera. Sabia ser maduro y sabia pensar fríamente las cosas cuando la situación lo requería.**

**El problema es que la depresión lo estaba empezando a vencer poco a poco, Keitaro podría ser muy fuerte, y aguantar cualquier cosa que se le echara encima pero...la herida que Naru le había causado en su espíritu estaba empezando a resquebrajar poco a poco la integridad del joven encargado. Daño, que solo se agravaba con cada nuevo golpe o palabra despectiva que esta le propinaba. Realmente la situación no podía seguir así durante mucho mas tiempo.**

**Al fin y al cabo, tampoco era como si nadie le hubiera dado vela en ese entierro, Keitaro era familia y cualquier cosa mala que le pasara a un familiar suyo, era como si le pasara a ella misma. Por eso debía tomar cartas en el asunto y pronto, pero...¿a quien acudir en un caso como este?**

**Haruka Urashima estaba haciendo planes por su propia cuenta, y cuando una persona como ella pensaba en algo...la gente se ponía a temblar.**

**Definitivamente las cosas se iban a poner interesantes.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**En el sótano de la residencia Hinata Keitaro sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. No sabia por que, pero había tenido el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. No sabia bien lo acertado que esta en su suposición.**

**De todas formas, siguió con lo que había bajado ha hacer, buscar su vieja caja de herramientas ya estaba hecho, y la tenia colocada en las escaleras del sótano, para que no se le olvidara, ahora bien, sabia que por algún lugar del sótano había cristales de repuesto en caso de que se rompiera alguno de la residencia, eran algo mas grandes que los de las ventanas del local de Haruka, pero con unos recortes por aquí y allá, valdrían perfectamente. Pan comido para él, que de un tiempo a esta parte se había vuelto todo un manitas del bricolaje, el problema sin embargo, es que no encontraba los dichosos cristales en el autentico laberinto que eran los sótanos de la residencia.**

**Hacia ya un buen rato que llevaba dando vueltas por ellos la verdad, mirando habitación por habitación en busca de lo que buscaba, y entrando de todo en su lugar. Realmente el sótano era un autentico almacén de trastos y cosas antiguas. Desde muebles viejos, camas, sacos llenos de ropa, estanterías llenas de vajillas y diversos utensilios para el uso domestico. Una buena muestra del pasado de la residencia como Hotel. También encontró otras muchas cosas que le podrían servir para el futuro mantenimiento del lugar, e incluso algún que otro juguete, que sin duda alguna debía pertenecer a Kaolla.**

**Aquello era realmente grande, y estaba empezando a pensar en desistir e irse a comprar el mismo el cristal a la tienda de suministros para el bricolaje mas cercana. Llevaba tanto tiempo yendo que le hacían descuento de todas formas. Sin embargo, mientras miraba en una de las habitaciones, encontró algo que realmente le llamo la atención, no, no se trataba de los cristales. Si no de algo que hacia años que no había vuelto a ver, para ser exactos desde que era pequeño y se pasaba grandes temporadas en Hinata con sus abuelos. Sonrió al encender la luz y contemplar el lugar, tantos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente. Recordaba como su abuelo se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en esta estancia. ¿Cómo demonios se le había olvidado este lugar?, llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo en la residencia, y sin embargo no había sido hasta este mismo día que había recordado de la existencia de dicha sala. **_**"Menudo idiota estoy echo a veces"**_**se recrimino a si mismo y entro mas adentro de la habitación para comprobar el estado de las cosas que había en su interior, necesitaría reservar un día, o dos, para limpiar todo y que recuperara su aspecto original, estaba todo lleno de polvo y descuidado. Definitivamente tenia que cambiar eso, pero otro día. Ahora necesitaba encontrar el cristal, sino, su tía Haruka le echaría la bronca.**

**Y eso era algo que no quería que pasara.**

**Dicho esto, Keitaro cerro la habitación y limpio el polvo de la placa que había en la puerta, para proseguir su camino pasillo abajo. En la placa, ahora libre de polvo, se podía leer perfectamente:**

"**Armería de la familia Urashima"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**En otro lugar de la residencia Hinata, para ser exactos ante la puerta de Kitsune, una considerablemente nerviosa Motoko se preguntaba por décima vez si realmente era buena idea pedirle consejo a Kitsune en un tema así. Al principio le había parecido un buena idea lo de pedirle consejo, después de todo, era la que mas "experiencia" tenia en la residencia en cuanto a temas de amor se refiere, pero después y recordando la manea de ser de Kitsune se echo un poco atrás, temiendo las posibles ideas que se le ocurrirían a la residente mas desinhibida y fiestera. Entonces cuando recordó el interés de Keitaro hacia Naru durante el desayuno, ese fue el empujoncito necesario que le hico picar a la puerta.**

**-Adelante, esta abierto- dijo Kitsune al otro lado**

**Tras entrar y cerrar la puerta a su espalda, comprobó que la susodicha, se encontraba en ropa interior y buscando la ropa adecuada que ponerse.**

**-Oh!, hola Motoko, ¿querías algo?**

**-Por favor Kitsune, ¿que haces así?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si en vez de mi hubiera sido Keitaro el que entrase en la habitación?**

**-Bueno...entonces si que hubiera sido divertido ver su reacción ¿no crees?-se echo a reír, pero al ver que Motoko no parecía entender la broma paro- de todas formas que te trae aquí Motoko**

**-Pues veras...-Motoko parecía dudar, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Kitsune- venia...venia a pedirte consejo sobre un tema en especial**

**-Vaya, permítame que me sorprenda pero...¿la gran Motoko Aoyama pidiendo consejo? Esto si que es nuevo, normalmente eres capaz de arreglártelas solita – el primer comentario había sido en broma, pero al ver la cara de "debería haberme quedado callada" de Motoko, Kitsune decidió ponerse seria- ¿es que ha pasado algo serio? ¿mas problemas con tu hermana tal vez?**

**-No, de momento mi hermana esta bien donde esta. Y realmente no es algo "tan" serio, es solo que...a veces pienso mejor cuando alguien piensa por mi ¿sabes?**

**-Ja!, esa, damas y caballeros si que ha sido una respuesta elocuente- Kitsune tomo asiento en su sofá, a pesar de que aun seguía en ropa interior, e incito a Motoko a que hiciera lo mismo- Y dime, ¿sobre que quieres que piense por ti?**

**Kitsune no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y poner cara de asombro cuando Motoko dejo salir de su boca las siguientes palabras**

**-Sobre Keitaro**


End file.
